10 ways to get the girl ( a Gumball x Carrie story)
by Gxc
Summary: 996
1. 1. Be Good at math and physic

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais is in the park seeing Penny while Penny is reading her book, Anais ask to Gumball "Gumball, please tell me why you drag me and Darwin to the park just to see Penny?" Darwin noded his head and Said to Gumball "yeah dude you don't even have the nerve to tell her your feeling" Gumball Said to Darwin and Anais "that's right and that's where my plans are going" Darwin and Anais ask "your plans?" Gumball answer "yeah so first, i need to remember all the fails to ask her on a date, then i reduce all the fails and remember the attempts before i fail, then i add the voice, but first i need to find the middle value of my voice to speak to Penny, then i count the average how many percent that i will succeed on my attempt to ask Penny out, do you guys don't learn math?" Darwin and Anais just wide open their mouth and Darwin ask "Dude!, how do you know all that?!" Then Anais said to Gumball "you're even outsmarted me" then Gumball Said again " and i almost forgot, and i need to find a movement that gravity, weight, time, and fast to work together and help me because they never help me to succeed, do you guys learn physics?" Darwin and Anais just open their mouth very wide and Darwin said to Gumball "that why you always stay up late just to learn math and physic" Gumball answer "yup, and for example" Gumball look at Carrie and walk up to her while he was counting the math, Carrie look at Gumball walking up to her and she say "hey Gumball" Gumball don't answer for a second then answer "hey Carrie, how are you?" Carrie answer "great" Gumball then ask "so do you do something to your hair?" Carrie answer "no" Gumball answer "oh, so then why you look so beautifull today?" Carrie heard Gumball what he said then ask "you call me "beautifull?" Gumball answer "yeah i call you beautifull because you are" Carrie blush and said "No one even said to me that i was beautifull then my parents but thank you" Gumball answer "no problem" and Said goodbye to Carrie and go to Darwin and Anais, Carrie just smile and blush that she know that now she likes Gumball, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais leave the park and go home.

At home, the Wattersons are having dinner and they talk about what they have done for the day, Richard haven't done nothing just sleeping and eating all day, Nicole have done an activities that makes her have a promotion to the head of the precentation, Darwin have just win dudgeball at school, Anais have discovered a new life bacteria, and Gumball learn math and physic, Nicole didn't believe at first then Anais said to Nicole "it's true mom, Gumball did learn math and physic even he outsmarted me" Gumball Said "yeah i can so first, i need to remember all the fails to ask her on a date, then i reduce all the fails and remember the attempts before i fail, then i add the voice, but first i need to find the middle value of my voice to speak to Penny, then i count the average how many percent that i will succeed on my attempt to ask Penny out and i need to find a movement that gravity, weight, time, and fast to work together and help me because they never help me to succeed" Nicole just have tears in her eyes and hug and said to Gumball "yes!, thank you god, my baby is smart!" Then after they having dinner, they went to bed and after the four of the Watterson family go to sleep except Gumball is trying to send a Elmore plus to Penny but never get a good sentence so he just went to bed and wish that he have a good sentence to send to Penny.


	2. 2 Style simple

In the morning, Nicole got up and walks to the kitchen to cook breakfast and when she in sit in the table there's a hand holding a cup of coffe and a smiling eggs and bacon, Nicole say thanks then she realise that someone is cooking and set the table and when she sees who's inside the kitchen it was Gumball, Nicole just gasp and cry of joy that her son is becoming a responsible grown man and then the others come to the kitchen and sees that Gumball is cooking the breakfast and sees Nicole crying and whispering to them "my baby is becoming a grown man" Gumball then notice that his family is all woke up and greeted them and offer them to sit, they sit and Gumball bring the breakfast, the breakfast menu is the same dishe as Nicole's then they try Gumball's cooking and it felt like heaven and then Gumball join breakfast with them, Darwin and Anais notice that Gumball is looking different. Gumball is wearing a jazz hat, still the same sweater but cover by a long sleeves shirt, and finally he's wearing shoes, Darwin ask " dude, why do you wear all of does and where did you find does stuff?" Gumball answer " ok, first plan is going to work so i move to plan 2 that is style simple, and second that i got this at banana joe's garage sale" Anais ask "in the middle of the night?" Gumball answer "yes" then Gumball confess and what he did is go to banana joe's house and "borrow" the jazz hat then he goes to Granny Jojo's house and also "borrows" Richard's old shoes and shirt, Anais say "you know that's stealing, right?" Gumball nodded, then they hear the bus is arrive then they go to school and when the kids is leaving, Richard just realise and said to Nicole "that's why does shoes and shirt look familier".

In the bus, Gumball,Darwin, and Anais sit separately, Gumball sit next to Penny, Darwin sit next to Carrie, and Anais sit next to Bobert then Penny see Gumball wearing different and ask "Um Gumball, why are you look different?" Gumball answer "because i like something new and do you wear something new?" Penny answer "No, why do you ask?" Gumball answer "oh, so why you look so beautifull today?" Penny blush "really?" Gumball nodded and they talk until the bus arrive at school, Penny and Gumball separate and when Gumball's waiting for Darwin and Anais, someone is calling him and that is Carrie but Gumball sees that Carrie is wearing a different look, she's done her hair with a beach girl style and wearing a t-shirt with a skull in a heart logo and she's wearing a skirt then Gumball walks up to Carrie and said "wow" Carrie ask "what?" with a shy smile in her face and Gumball answer "you look different" Carrie ask again "is it good?" Gumball answer "No it's not good, it's beautifull, you're beautifull" Carrie blush and tell Gumball that she is joining the Cheerleader group because she wants to try something new, then they went in to school meanwhile Darwin and Anais is searching for Gumball.

In class, there is a new AC in the class and miss Simian set it into 16 Celcius, in 15 minutes all of the student are cold except for Carrie then a long sleeves shirt was put to Carrie and Carrie sees that it was Gumball's shirt and Gumball look at Carrie and said "i know that you don't feel the cold but i think you need it" then Carrie blush and say "thank you, you're such a gentleman" then Gumball said thanks to Carrie, then the class ended and they went to the cafetaria. In the cafetaria, Gumball was trying to sit next to Penny but she is sitting with the other cheerleader's with Carrie sit with them to sign in to the group and they look happy that they have a complete group to sign up on a competition, so Gumball sit next to Darwin, Banana Joe, and Bobert, Banana Joe ask Gumball "dude, is that my dad's jazz hat?" Gumball lied and said No and Banana Joe believe it, then they went to class.

After school is end, Carrie leaves a note on Gumball's bag with a clue and they get on the bus, Gumball sit next to Darwin and Anais sit next to Carrie, Gumball sees that he has a note and he read it and it reads " Will need you at date on me, 2 at night of at in 7 of in a Joy of full and b of urgers" with No signature he just confuse and ask Darwin what does it mean while Carrie ask is Gumball single to Anais, Anais answer yes and now knew that Carrie is in love with Gumball and the bus arrive at the Watterson's house, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais get off the bus and went inside but Gumball look back and see that Carrie is blow a kiss to him, so is the note from Carrie and is it a date note, he just wish that he had a long time to get prepare for his date with Carrie.

Hi guys this part of the story is end so see you next time in: 3. Always tell the truth if you like the girl or not and pay the date. Peace out and assalamualaikum


	3. 3 Tell the truth and pay the date

At Gumball and Darwin's room, Gumball is getting ready for his date with Carrie then Darwin asks Gumball what is he doing, Gumball answer " I'm going on a date with Carrie and before you said "what!" I don't believe either that she wants to date me" then Gumball just have to wear his jazz hat and pin an Assassin's Creed logo pin on his shirt and go downstairs, Gumball said Goodbye and leave the house and when he's walking down the street, he has a text from Carrie that says "change plans, meet me at the park under the blossom tree" then Gumball turns around and walk to the park. At the park, Gumball walks up to the blossom tree and see Carrie bringing a basket of food them Carrie greets Gumball and Gumball sits next to Carrie and see the stars with Carrie and Carrie start to talk "tonight is a beautiful night" Gumball nodded, then Carrie ask if Gumball could keep a secret and Gumball nodded, then Carrie tell her secret "so me and my parent have been dead for 1449 years but you know that I was born as a ghost and I always fall in love with your ancestors that looks like you and one of them is a Muslim, his name was Ghafar bin Ali" now Gumball knew about Carrie's secret and then he tells about his secret "so I have been diagnosed with an autism called Asperger's syndrome when I was still 6 years old so that's why I'm always capable of remembering of a song lyric and a fast lyric and never a good at study"Carrie's not believed by Gumball's secret only a fact that he's only lazy, and then they see a hot dog stand and they went to the hot dog stand because the food that Carrie bring is only for Gumball but Gumball wants Carrie to eat it so he has a plan to let Carrie possess his body and after Gumball has paid the hot dog, Gumball then ask Carrie to possess his body but Carrie asks why should she possess Gumball's body and Gumball answer that he wants Carrie to eat or even feel a good feeling then Carrie smile and starts to possess Gumball's body, Gumball's body starts to change color and posture and Carrie is taking over and Carrie starts to eat the hot dogs. when Carrie has done eating the hot dog, she exits Gumballs body and he's back and takes a rest for a second.

After he's done resting, he starts to look at the basket and see that Carrie brought a grilled cheese and Gumball pick it up Gumball turn around to Carrie and said thank, then Carrie just cuddle on Gumball's shoulder and Gumball is feeling awkward that his previous plan is for dating Penny, not Carrie but when he sees Carrie face, he couldn't tell the truth of what his plans before and just roll with it, and shortly after Carrie fells asleep and Gumball don't know what to do with Carrie, maybe he could lift her up with a choice that it will succeed or not so he tries to lift of Carrie and he failed and he tries again and until the fifth time and he succeeded to lift up Carrie and starts bring Carrie to her home. after 45 minutes carried Carrie to her home, Gumball knocks on the door and Carrie parents open the door and see that their daughter is asleep and Carrie's dad start to lift Carrie and said thank you to Gumball and bring Carrie to her room, Carrie's mom said thank you and ask Gumball "what is your name?" Gumball answer "Gumball Watterson and no problem miss?" Carrie's mom answer "Mary Krueger and my husband, Jack Krueger" then Gumball says goodbye because he will be late for school if he doesn't sleep in time, then Mary wave at Gumball and close the door.

Gumball is running when he has a text from Penny that she wants to have a date with Gumball and Gumball said ok with a smiley emoji and he shut off his phone and start to dance while running and made it to the house and comes in and goes to his room and change his clothes while dancing and go to bed while dancing until he fells asleep.

hey all, how are you doing in your separate sorry I publish very late and I hope you enjoy it, peace put and assalamualaikum


	4. 4 Re schedule the date

In the morning, Gumball wakes up late and sees that the bus is already leaving and he starts to shower and put his clothes like the flash and starts to run to catch the bus but while running he stops because there's a line next to the video game store and because he's catching the bus and the time he runs and bumps the people and they fall down and they got confused for a second and make a line again, Gumball can't catch the bus and still running and sees the clock every house and sees that he is late for school and finally sees the school and he starts to run out of oxygen and starts to walk, when he walks in the school he only sees Rocky moping the floor and he says hi to Rocky and walks in to school and when he walks in to class. He walks in and being stopped by miss Simian and says "well, well, well if it isn't mistered Watterson, you're late! what is your excuse now?" Gumball answer "well Einstein said that time is relative so maybe I'm on time and maybe you guys are too early" then miss Simian said, "well that a smart excuse but it's still 2 hours detention!" Gumball argue "what! that's not fair, I remembering that word for a month and I get detention for 2 hours!, I should get detention for a quarter to 2 or even not getting detention!" then miss Simian argue "well then how about a quarter to 3!" Gumball muttering "dangit!" he knows that he will be sent to mister Small office and he's heading to mister Small office. And when Gumball is in mister Small's office, mister Small ask about why Gumball was sent to his office and Gumball tell what happened after he tells what happened, mister Small ask Gumball how his physiotherapy and his autism therapy is doing and Gumball said ok and ask how to tell someone that like you but you don't interests in them but don't want to broke their feeling and heart and mister Small answer "well a relationship always have its up and downtime, where you don't like them but they like you and the opposite, where best friends or just a friend becomes a couple and the opposite, and sometimes destiny won't help us to get the one we like but it's a surprise by the universe it could be our friends or someone we don't know" then Gumball said with a open wide mouth " I just ask how to tell our friend that likes us but we don't like them but don't want to broke their feeling and heart" and mister Small open his eye wide and blush of awkwardness and said "oh sorry for the lecture and just tell them how is your feeling from the bottom of your heart and said that you still want to be friends" and Gumball says thank you and start a conversation with mister Small to pass the time. Meanwhile, in class Penny makes an excuse to see Gumball and Darwin follows and Carrie too, then the three of them enter the room and said that they had a fight and miss Simian send them to mister Small's office and then mister Small just sit and think what words he will say and he remember a prom next week and give them a challenge to set up the prom in the gym and in Gumball's mind it would be easy and he could ask Penny to the prom. then after school done, they head to the gym and there's an old box with alot of props and they start to think first and they had an idea to have the prom set as the 1960's so they put some stuff and send Darwin and Carrie to buy some old stuff and leaves Gumball and Penny in the gym alone, Gumball have an idea that he can make his date with Penny now and then he tells Penny about it and she says that is a good idea and Gumball grabs his backpack and pull out a potato chips if it's not to romantic but atleast they have the date now and they talk and then they start to work again and then Darwin and Carrie walks in with alot of old stuffs and then they put all those stuffs and then they done.

In the Wattersons house, Gumball tells Darwin that he have a plan for tommorow that needs him, Tobias, and Alan then Darwin ask why and Gumball answer that they will ask the girls to be their date and they will ask need some stuff from the music class, wigs, and outfits then Darwin goes to sleep and Gumball sneak out to find 4 different jackets and a straightning iron for Tobias.


	5. 5 Surprise

The next morning, Darwin wake up and didn't see Gumball but a note, a wig, a black shoes, a black cargo pants, a shirt with a tie and a black zipper hoodie with a note that says "Darwin, go to the auditorium in school hurry and wear the clothes i bring for you and the wigs, Gumball" then Darwin wears the clothes that Gumball bring and went down stairs and see Nicole and Nicole ask to Darwin "Darwin, do you wearing that like Gumball did?" Darwin answer "yes...wait Gumball wears it too?" Nicole answer "yes and he ask me to let you know that meet Tobias and Alan in the bus and..." the bus horn in front of the house and then Darwin go to the bus and sees Tobias and Alan wearing almost the same thing as Darwin except Tobias and Alan, he just straightning his hair and Alan's head attach with Bobert's body that covered by the clothes that Gumball give them. And when they made it to school, they went to the auditorium and sees Gumball with a guitar and behind him is another guitar, a bass, and a drum and he greet them and ask them to go on to the stage and ask Tobias at the drum, Darwin at the guitar, and Alan at the bass and Gumball give Alan and Darwin a sheet of chords of the song they will sing and a sheet of colour numbers for Tobias for the drum and Gumball ask them to remember those chords and colours. Then 15 minutes later, Penny, Carrie, Carmen, and Terri came to the auditorium with the guys at the stage with the lights on and Gumball start to speak "hey there guys, so next week there will be a prom so we make this to sing to you 4 and maybe you guys can pick one of us to be your date and this song is the theme of the prom" then Gumball plays the guitar follow by Darwin and then Alan and finally Tobias and then Gumball start to sing "i want to hold your hand" by the Beatles and then the girls scream so hard that can be hear by all the students and teacher then all of them come to the auditorium and see that "the Beatles" are playing and they run in and scream all around. And when they done performing, all clap their hands and screams and then Gumball start to speak "thank you all of you, but all of this is just for an answer from those 4 girls, so what are your answers?" Penny starts to speak "well Gumball is my boo but i think i'll go with Darwin" then Carrie start to speak "i'll go with Gumball because i want to" Carmen start to speak "i'll go with my man, Alan" then Terry ask "do i need to with Tobias?, can i just go alone?" Then Sarah raise her hand and then Gumball thinks that she wants to go with Tobias but she want to ask if she can switch with Penny, then Gumball said "ok Sarah you're going with Tobias. Thank you and see you in prom because we'll perform again!" Then all scream and start to climb to the stage and the four 'Beatles' run away as fast as they can. In the hall way and then Tobias yell at Gumball "Dude, is this part of your plan, even if i want to be chase by girls but not this many!" Then they go outside to hide, the 'Beatlemaniac' went outside and run pass Tobias, Darwin, and Alan that is hiding in the phonebooth and Sarah just pass a puddle next to a bench that she thinks is Gumball and tries to pull 'him' but doesn't work then she run again and the the bench have eyes and and stand up and shakes 'it's' head to feet then 'it' become Gumball, the four group up and then meet the girls in the auditorium. In the auditorium, they chat until there's an announcement from Principal Brown saying that the school is over because almost all the students and the teachers is out to find the 'Beatles'. They had a chat what song should they sing and maybe a surprise song, then they have a suggestion to sing Twist and shout, Something, Help, Blackbird, Pennylane, Imagine, and the surprise song is it's been a long long time. Then Gumball, Darwin, Alan, and Tobias practice the songs and Gumball will ask the drum band and maybe ask Carmen to play and sing the surprise song, then each of them took their date back home. Gumball is taking Carrie back to her home and in the way, Carrie ask Gumball something "hey Gumball, do you believe true love? You now almost like Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter from Captain America, they have a relationship goal" Gumball answer "Maybe, but they love was stop when Cap is frozen, right?" Carrie answer "right, maybe when I grow older i can meet someone that love me like Steve Rogers, every step of the way, maybe kinda like you, Gumball" Gumball feel awkwardness so he will tell Carrie how he feel " Carrie i need to tell you something, i don't... dance slowly very well" Gumball can't tell the truth because he know that it can make Carrie miserable after along time, then Carrie answer "I can teach you, after a centuries being 'alive' ". Then they reach Carrie's house and in the front door Carrie say to Gumball "see you next thursday, Gumball" then Carrie kiss Gumball's cheek and go inside, Gumball went home while he's saying "Shift" all the time until he's asleep.

Sorry it's been a long time, but i can continue making fanfics' so i'm GxC peace out, and assalamualaikum


	6. 6 Prom

Thursday night, Gumball and Darwin are going to meet Alan and Tobias with their dates at the gym. After they meet, Gumball, Darwin, Alan, and Tobias go to the stage and start singing, everybody dance and even join singing as well. Then the surprise song, The drum band start to play the instruments until Carmen's cue, Darwin dance with Penny, Tobias just dance with himself because Sarah don't want to dance with him, them Gumball sees Carrie with curl and long hair with a red dress then they dance. While dancing, Carrie says to Gumball "maybe this song can be our song, and your doing good at slow dancing" Gumball say " yeah, it can be...hey Carrie, do you like being close to me and maybe this song?" Gumball ask for curiousity, then Carrie answer "i LOVE being close to you, it reminds me of your great grandpa, he's a was at the army fighting in the world war 2, we dance with this song everynight, i'm in this dress, in his warm hug and..." Gumball ask "and what?" then Carrie kiss Gumball then answer "and his kiss" Gumball is shock about that kiss, but more worse is that he likes it. After the songs done, Penny went to Gumball and say "Gumball, i think that you don't need to have a relationship with me, because i don't want to hurt Carrie's heart and i know that you like her too but you don't know yet" Gumball shock and say "b-but i.." Penny say " please do it for me, do it for my friend" then Penny leaves the gym and go home. Carrie ask Gumball what happened then Gumball run away to the roof, Gumball ran to the roof and then start to scream. Gumball then start to shout "why universe, why!, it because Carrie! Why Carrie like me and my ancestors'!, Carrie!,Carrie!,Carrie!,Carrie!,Carrie!" Then Carrie teleport to the front of Gumball face and then Gumball yell " it because of you, Carrie!, Penny now don't like me because of you!, why!, wh-" then Carrie hug Gumball and Gumball cry. Gumball then say he want to try start a relationship then he kiss Carrie at the lips and Carrie kiss back.

This is the short one and i got the idea of the dance from captain america and avenger endgame, so peace out, and assalamualaikum


	7. 7 romantic propose

8 years later, Gumball is in his apartment in New York with Darwin eating breakfast. Darwin eating potato salad while Gumball look frustrated, then Darwin ask "dude, what's wrong?" Gumball answer "I'm frustrated because I'm nervous to propose to Carrie to marry me, you know what Darwin, i think i'll go to a jazz club to share my poem" then Darwin say "Dude, first you don't know where is a jazz club, and second you don't write a poem" Gumball answer "well, first i know a jazz club because of Carrie and second yes i don't write a poem but i try to write it yesterday" Darwin roll his eyes and say "whatever, dude" then Gumball eat his breakfast. Gumball and Darwin went to work together, Darwin working as a lawyer while Gumball working as a teacher at a college nearby. At class, Gumball went Anais's class and start teaching, after teaching at the college, Gumball went to a jazz club and wait for his turn to share his poem and when his turn comes up, he start to share his first poem that's call "frustration" and he start "come on, Carrie!" Then almost all of them clap then he start to share his next and last poem that's call "Anais" and he start "my sister Anais is very smart, in every subject but not art, but if she can't help me with my frustration! Come on, Carrie!" Then all of them clap, Gumball goes down from the stage and go to the bar. At the bar, Gumball order a chocolate milk when there was a text from his phone a minute ago saying "hey, Gummypuss, last week you say that i need to meet you on your apartment rooftop so i'm already finish a chapter of my book and heading to your apartment, Carrie" then Gumball went out without drinking even paying his milk and even buy a ukulele from a street performer. Then Gumball run to his apartment rooftop and start to decorate, Carrie went up and sees the rooftop with alot of lights and the stars are in the night sky and then Gumball start to play the ukulele and sing marry you by Bruno Mars. After Gumball finishes the song, he knee down and open a box and inside the box is a ring and Gumball start to say and propose "Carrie, we've been a couple for 8 years, and maybe i made alot of mistakes and having a control issues and i'm a troublemaker, but i want to be with you and maybe you can help me to make me better, so Carrie Krueger would you marry me?" Carrie pause for a second and answer "really, Gumball?, you're taking a risk of being a husband and maybe a father do you want to think again?, think if you ain't ready, because i always think if this day come maybe i ain't ready to be a wife and a mother" then Gumball answer "then we do this thing together every step of the way, no matter what the universe holds for us" then Carrie answer "yes!, yes! I will marry you, Gumbal!" Then the two kiss passionatelly.

Can you spot the reference, peace out and assalamualaikum.


	8. 8 after wedding make love

A week later, Gumball is a little bit nervous about his wedding today and ask to his dad about what was it like at his ceremony and Richard answer "I was scared, son, and nervoused too but your mother was ready for anything so i got my guts all together and i was brave and ready" then Gumball get his guts all together and he is ready. Gumball is waiting for Carrie to walk in aisle with her dad and then there She is, in her white dress and her beautiful face and then Carrie's dad let go. Then Darwin start to speak, after Darwin speak then he say "i pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" then Gumball and Carrie kiss and all of the people are clap their hands. Then at the party, Banana Joe went to announce something and he say "congratulation, Gumball and Carrie, i wish a wealth marriage and family and i brought you this a key to the Victoria Philidelphia honeymoon resort, so after this wedding" then Gumball take the key and carry Carrie to the limo and ask the limo Driver to take them to the Victoria Philidelphia honeymoon resort and they went off. In the front of the door of their room resort, Gumball ask to Carrie "so, are We ready to be mr and mrs Watterson?" then Carrie answer "We were ready from the prom" then Gumball carry Carrie to the bed and Gumball start to remove his tuxedo and his shirt and Carry ask "Gumball, do you want to do this, can we think about it first?" Gumball answer "come on, Carrie, we've been waiting for that time to happen don't you want to" then Carrie say "wait here, ok!" then Carrie leaves Gumball to the bathroom and Gumball was a little bit high and he say "no, no, no don't leave me here alone, i can't do this without you" then he see a plate of fruits and he have an idea to eat the fruit, then he it the fruit and beside the fruit it's a letter and Gumball read the letter and the letter writes "thank you for choosing the Victoria Philidelphia honeymoon resorts, congratulation to the new mr and mrs Wilson-Fitzgerald" then Gumball realize that Penny married Tobias but Gumball don't care and then Carrie shows up with a silk house dress and heading to the bed. In the bed Carrie cover herself with the blanket and take of the silk house dress and she say "that's it" then Gumball ask "that's it what!" Carrie answer "there's nothing under this blanket but me" then Gumball say happilly "oh, honey!, i've been waiting for this moment on my life!" Gumball went to the bed and see under the cover and he scream happily and jump into the bed and remove his pants and start to kiss Carrie. 6 seconds kissing Carrie, the police burst into the room and ask Gumball to remove his hand from Carrie but Gumball refuse to let go then the police man ask "are you two mr and mrs Wilson-Fitzgerald?!" Carrie answer no and then the police command to his troops to lift the bed and Gumball is angry and then in the front door there was Banana Joe with handcuff for 'stealing' the key from the owner. Later both three were free after 3 hours jail and in those 3 hours, Gumball and Carrie make love for the first time.

The reference is from Boy Meets World, so peace and assalamualaikum.


	9. 9 always say i love you

3 month after, Gumball is heading to Oxford for a meeting for all teacher in the world because there's the new teaching curiculum for a week. Gumball is with his family and friends, Gumball hugs Darwin, Anais, Richard, and Nicole and then he hug and kiss Carrie and talk to his new baby in Carrie's body and shake hands and hugs. Before Gumball went to the airplane, Gumball promise after he went home He and Carrie will dance to the song where they dance together for the first time then he leaves, he lift off and he start to sleep. 2 hours later, there was an announcement that to stay down and maybe there will be a crash, so Gumball call Carrie and say what happen and Carrie cry and Gumball say "i think i need a rain check on that dance" then Carrie answer "ok, 2 weeks next saturday, at our old school" while Carrie crying then Gumball say " I always say I love you so you can remember my voice" and then silence.

Short one and a ide got from captain america and next is the finale chapter, peace and assalamualaikum.


	10. 10 do anything for love

Later, Gumball wakes up in a room with a lot of man around him then he burst and punch a man and then he goes out and see that he's at Elmore but more like New York and then a man goes out from a car with his troop and he say "hey...Dad, you're in New Elmore and for your been sleeping for 34 years, are you ok with it, Dad?" Gumball shock that he was in a coma for 34 years and his baby is now a 34 years old man then Gumball answer "yeah, son, it just i had a date with your mom" Gumball answer "ok, first i seen Captain America and second well it's about mom" then Gumball's son take Gumball to the cemitary and walks to a grave that writes "here lies Carrie Watterson-Krueger, great wife and a friend, died of broken heart" then Gumball is crying that his wife has died and his son start say "so after your crash, mom was heart broken and until I was 13 years old she died so i lived at Grandma Nicole and Grandpa Richard's house, Grandpa is a good influence in my life and a father figure for me , and when i was 23 there was a news that a man alive in an ice found in the beach ans the man is you, so after i gratuade i join the facility that took you in and after work hard i become the chief and i ask them to unfreeze you" then Gumball ask about his mom, dad, brother, and sister while they walk around the city and Gumball's son answer "so Grandma Nicole and Grandpa Richard are at their house with my wife and my kid came to visit but Uncle Darwin is still in New York but he always come to visit a week per month and Aunt Anais is with her husband and often comes to visits and right we're all gathering to remember you, maybe you can come and surprise them" then Gumball ask his son what his name and then he answer "my name is Zach Tristopher Watterson-Krueger Jr. but my everybody calls me Gumdrop" then they walk in to the car and heading to Gumball's old house. In front of the door, Gumdrop went in and say that he have a surprise and then Gumball walks in and then everybody cry, Nicole, Richard, Darwin, and Anais hugs Gumball and Gumball hugs back and then he meets his grandson and niece and he ask what his grandson's name, his grandson answer "my name is Gumball Jr, Grandpa, what's your's" Gumball answer "Gumball" then Gumball Jr hugs his Grandpa and hugs his dad and then Gumball ask his niece what's her name and she answer "my name is Nella, Uncle Gumball" then they talk what Gumball miss for 34 years. Then Gumball say to Gumdrop that he is so sorry that he wasn't there to see Gumdrop grow up and Gumdrop cry and hugs his father. Then Gumdrop ask his father if he wants to meet Carrie again and go fufill their date and Gumball say yes and then they go to Gumdrop's van and open the back door and there is a time travel machine, Gumdrop is setting up the machine while Gumball wearing a protective armour and before Gumball jump, Gumdrop say to Gumball that he can live in that time or just stay there for five hours but not for Gumdrop, for him is five seconds because the machine use a quantum theory and Gumdrop say that our present can become our past, and our past can become our present or our future but we can't change the past. So Gumball says ok and he jump to the past more clearly 34 years ago and 2 weeks, then He is in front of his parent's house and sees the clock that it almost eight and Carrie will be at the school a at eight o'ten so Gumball went to the thrift store and buy a jacket and a bowtie. At the school's gym, Gumball is setting up the light's and the song in the laptop then he hides waiting for Carrie, Carrie came in with her red dress with her purse and have her hair long and curly and see that the gym haven't been decorated, she only sees a laptop and a letter that writes "play me" and a video start to play, a music starts to play it's been a long, long time, the prom song and then Gumball shows up and turn on the light and then Carrie hugs him and cry and Gumball cry too. Gumball and Carrie dance all night and they stare at each other and Carrie ask "i know that you from the future but why?, why would you come back and not move on?" Gumball ask "because i want to settle down just with you and little Zach Tristopher Watterson-Krueger Jr. and because i'll do anything for my love and for love" and then Carrie just smile happily also Gumball and they kiss.

 **THE END**

Wow, what a trip!, i hope you enjoy and i still continue making fanfic and alot of them are Gumball x Carrie, so 10 ways to get the girl (a gumballxcarrie story) finish, peace out and assalamualaikum.


End file.
